parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animation World: Episode 1 - Ronald The Very Useful Reaper
The following is a parody of the Thomas episode, "Edward The Very Useful Engine". This my first parody ever, so don't be surprised if I get parts of the script wrong, or if any people act OOC(Out of Character). Cast: Ronald Knox (Black Butler) as Edward Grell Sutcliff as Gordon Undertaker/Adrian as Stepney Sebastian as Thomas (Sorry for that weird choice) Lizzy as Percy William T. Spears as Sir Topham Hatt So let's begin the story. * Narrator: The Grim Reapers of the Retrieval Division are good at different things. William is a very good leader to Grell and Ronald. Grell is agile and enthusiastic. And when Ronald is not spending his time with women, he is very good at using his death scythe to retrieve souls when the other two can't do so. Although he may look young, Ronald is old. He has been a reaper since 1753, for over 130 years. He is also prone to being late for his jobs. Some reapers think this makes him unreliable. * Grell: Ronald is but a useless old soul-pot. He should be retired. * Narrator: Grell sniffed. * Lizzy(Who was walking by): Rubbish. He doesn't have tires. * Narrator: Claimed Lizzy. * Sebastian: "Retired" means taken out of service, Mrs. Midford. * Grell: Oh my, and not a moment too soon. * Narrator: Grell said. And all the other reapers, along with Sebastian with his hatred for them, agreed. * Narrator: But Lizzy was upset. Later, Ciel asked her why she looked so glum. * Narrator: Lizzy told him about Ronald, and how rude Grell was acting towards him. * Narrator: Ciel told William, the leader of the two reapers, what Grell had said. * William: I will attend to the matter immediantly. * Narrator: William had a plan. * William: The new headquarters is completed. * Narrator: He said. * William: I need you to teach Adrian how to use a building of the sort again. * Ronald: Awesome! I've never been the reaper in charge before. But sir, who will collect my assigned souls? * Narrator: Asked Ronald. * Eric will do your jobs for today. * Narrator: When the other reapers heard that Eric would be taking Ronald's job, they were very pleased. * Othello: Eric is very reliable! * Grell: Pah! It makes no difference whatsoever to me! Someone like me should never need help doing my beautiful work! * Narrator: And Grell zoomed off to his next location to retrieve souls. * Narrator: Ronald enjoyed working with wise old Adrian. But Eric was not happy. The preteen boys he was going to collect souls from were teasing and making fun of him. They began to hold him back by his clothing, and started to sing: * Kids: Eric should start digging holes 'cause he's no good at taking souls! Sack him, sack him, sack, sack! Hold back, hold back! * Narrator: As Eric tried to escape, he found himself getting weaker, and weaker, and weaker. Soon, he grew so tired that he collapsed from exhaustion on the sidewalk of Wesminster bridge. Eric was stuck! * Eric thinking: Oh, no! This is Where Grell is supposed to walk through. And he can't just take the road; it's crammed with carriages and bikes! * Narrator: Grell raced down the bridge, until he was about three fourths of the way across. * Grell: If I stop on this bridge, i'll never collect another soul again! * Narrator: He said crossly, And he walked up to Eric. Grell tried to lift Eric back up on his feet again, but his high heels just slid and slid. * Passerby: It's no use! You should get another man to help you! * Narrator: Grell was all hot and bothered. * Grell: Oh, who the bloody hell cares....i'll get Ronald. * Narrator: Now Ronald was overjoyed. He would help collect the souls of five whole kids! Ronald cheerfully took out the mischevious boys one by one, and then the strange trio of men set off back to headquarters. As they walked smoothly into the building, Eric finally woke up. * Young Reaper: Look at that! The blonde one must be the strongest and the best! * Narrator: Said the newcomer reaper. Grell was very embarrassed, and William spoke severely to him. * William: You have said rude and false things about Ronald. He proved today that he is useful, reliable, and very helpful. * Narrator: Grell felt very ashamed. The next morning, he apologized. * Grell: I offer my sincerest gratitude to you, Ronald. You are very kind and caring. * Ronald: Thanks, man. It's great to be back! * Narrator: The great plan of William T. Spears had worked. There was no more talk about Ronald retiring. Category:Parodies